NACHT OHNE MOND
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: An AU 'A: TLA' x-over w/ the PC game 'Supreme Commander'. Rated for safety. R&R! Mild ships but you gotta read the story to find out, lol


NACHT OHNE MOND

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: This _was_ supposed to be an idea for a fan comic, but I think it may turn into an AU 'A: TLA' and 'Supreme Commander' fic (with 'A: TLA' and 'Supreme Commander' both being AU).

Before I start this, I think that I need to put something up, something like…

**I DON'T OWN 'A: TLA' OR 'SUPREME COMMANDER'. **(That qualifies as a disclaimer, right?)

Ok, with that out of the way, I think that I need to get this ball rolling!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: 

_His Lord's Royal Vessel, The _Diablo_-Class Battleship _Righteous Inferno

_Captain's Log, as of _January 17, Year of The Dragon

_His Most Royal Fire Prince, _Zuko Trishida,_ serving_ _as Admiral-in-Command aboard HLRV _Righteous Inferno _(standing in for Admiral_ Yurato Nasgasi _(currently listed as _Ret.

**It has been very dull these past few days, ever since the beginning of the month. The Helmsman, Petty Officer (Third Class) Wanaba Tanachi, has confirmed that our current heading (SSW) is correct, though expresses doubt as to whether or not we are going in the right direction regarding our destination. **

**Food and supplies are currently in abundance, due to the stop we made in Kyoshi Island for a much needed rest and refill on supplies. **

**Injuries are minimal as of this entry, but I wouldn't be surprised if some pirates showed up and attacked us. **

**Did I mention that we are heading to the South Pole? My cousin, Duchess Azula Ridoshi of Yukatio, ran away from the Fire Nation fifteen months ago, perhaps to avoid marrying potential suitors. We've been on her trail for the last seven months, but after a restock at Ba-Sing-Se to keep supplies (and moral) high, she slipped from our grasp. After being told of many reports of her heading south, we set sail out of Ba-Sing-Se with the utmost urgency and speed. **

**Ever since, we've been doing our 'usual' routine: Follow Azula for a few months, have supplies run low, stop at a friendly/neutral port to restock and rest for a few days, then go back to following Azula. **

**With my uncle, Duke Iroh Ridoshi of Yukatio, I have been tracking Azula's movements throughout the south, and her last known location has not (as of this entry) been reported, causing Uncle and I to worry. She hasn't sent anything back home, which isn't like her. Not a single letter that said she was safe, or where she was, has reached my father's desk. This isn't the Azula I know. The Azula I know always brings back a souvenir from her travels with Uncle, and always writes when she's away. **

**This isn't like her at all. Why would she run away? I am certain that she would be happy being married to one of her suitors, but why run away from home? **

**Once we find her, I assume she'll fess up and tell us why she left ****another**** poor man at the altar. This is the eighth one in the past year she's abandoned! **

**Why would she leave the guy she could've spent the rest of her life with waiting for her at the wedding-**

_FWUBWFOOOOOOWHM!_

Zuko was jerked from his seat, almost falling backwards out of his chair.

"-In Agni's name-"

_FWUBWFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHM!_

"_ICEBERGS AHEAD!_" The cry from the Helmsman's cabin quickly alerted Zuko to what was happening.

_One of the engines must've gotten damaged when we hit those icebergs,_ Zuko surmised.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" cried Zuko, running to the bridge to see what lay ahead.

As he did so, his ears were filled with the panicked cries of men, all rushing to fix the engines and get moving again.

He reached the bridge and was in amazement at what he saw.

A million icebergs, jutting out from the frigid waters, seemed to dwarf the battleship as she tried to stay afloat.

_FWUBWFOOOOOOOOOOOOMLSH!_

A gigantic spire of ice ripped the bow of the ship in half, sending those that were on it to a cold, icy grave in the waters below.

Trying not to sound like a coward, Zuko bellowed, "ABANDON SHIP!"

(A/N: And I leave you with a cliff-hanger! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)


End file.
